1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an elongated positive lock for sliding closure for use with a sliding closure unit, such as a sliding door unit, to not only provide a positive lock to prevent forced entry but also to insulate and seal the door sill, the fixed door and movable door against cold conducted from the outside and drafts.
2. Background
A conventional sliding closure unit has fixed vertical framing structures and a sill which mount a fixed door and a movable sliding door. Both the fixed door and movable door have glass panels encased in oppositely disposed vertical end frame members and horizontal top and bottom frame members. The movable door rides on or within a sill track. One of the fixed vertical framing structures and the one of the movable door's immediately adjacent vertical end frame members conventionally employ a cooperating locking mechanism to lock the movable door when it is closed to prevent outside entry. However, forced outside entry can be easily effected. Not only is cold conducted from the outside through the horizontal bottom frame members of both the fixed and movable doors, but also cold drafts enter from the outside between the sill and the movable door's horizontal bottom frame member. Hence, there is a need for a positive lock to prevent outside forced entry through the movable door other than outside forced entry gained by breaking either or both the fixed door and movable door, or breaking the conventional locking mechanism, and the further need to insulate and seal the door seal and both fixed and movable doors against cold conducted from the outside and drafts.